


Foolishness

by Resoan



Series: Drabbles, Requests, and Memes [13]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 21:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3397376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resoan/pseuds/Resoan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas is not pleased when the Inquisitor chooses to drink from the Well of Sorrows, though their serious conversation quickly devolves into something else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foolishness

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt, "Angry Kiss."

Of all the foolish risks and decisions Solas had been forced to witness the Inquisitor make, this had to be the first on the seemingly ever-growing list. There was no denying that the Well of Sorrows was a necessary advantage to utilize against Corypheus, though none knew of the consequences from drinking it - and Solas could little explain the true reasons behind his protests without giving himself away.

And so he’d watched as she waded into the Vir’abelasan, heart heavy and anxious, though the Inquisitor refused to heed his warnings; there was no right answer here: either the knowledge continued with the People, or it fell to a shemlen Solas did not trust. Still, he ached to think of what would become of her - was the reason why he initially rushed to her side, though he forced himself to hold back, as he did so with many other circumstances.

Solas would never adequately be able to describe her expression when she came to him afterwards; sheepish, perhaps, but self-assured as well: as though she proudly wore such a thing even though she was so very ignorant to the consequences of such a rash action. 

” _Why_? Why did you drink from the Well when I  _begged_  you not to?” The words flew from his lips before he could stop them, and there it was - the knit of her brow that preceded every instance of obstinacy he’d thus far seen from Lavellan. 

"You would rather I have let Morrigan do so?" she asked crisply, tartly even, her arms crossing over her chest. 

"I would  _rather_  you didn’t make decisions blindly. Who knows what being linked to Mythal will do to you?” 

"And just  _how_  was I supposed to make a decision with open eyes? Hmm? It wasn’t as though Mythal left a nice, simple explanation as to how my life would change after drinking from the Well.” Lavellan’s eyes narrowed defiantly, a subtle gleam at first though it soon encompassed the whole of her face, and the same steadfast determination from the very first moment she’d closed the first rift at the temple reminded him of when he’d begun viewing her in a different light. 

Lavellan’s lips parted to pose another question, though Solas never allowed her the proper time to ask it; like moth to flame, he could little keep himself from her as their lips collided and Lavellan let out a quiet, surprised sound. One hand settled on her upper arm while the other steadied itself predictably around her waist, though the Inquisitor did eventually drop her arms after the initially-harsh kiss softened. Perhaps it started out angry, demanding or even domineering, but as Solas pulled away, he remained close; “I am concerned for you, Vhenan. I…do not presume to disparage your decisions. You alone are the Inquisitor: you have led us well thus far, and I would not question your leadership.” 

The tension eased from her face as he spoke, and by the time he finished, the soft flat of her palm had gently contoured to the curve of his neck, smile bittersweet and eyes gleaming - though in a decidedly softer manner than before. A manner Solas had only seen once before: mere moments before she’d initiated their kiss in the Fade so very long ago.


End file.
